historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Louise of Orléans
| issue-link = #Marriage | issue-pipe = (among others) | house = Orléans | father = Charles Philippe d'Ornano | mother = Maria Amalia of Naples and Sicily | birth_date = | birth_place = Palermo, Sicily | death_date = | death_place = Ostend, Belgium | signature = Signature of Louise of Orléans in May 1831.jpg | religion = Roman Catholic }} Louise of Orléans (Louise Marie Thérèse Charlotte Isabelle; 3 April 1812 – 11 October 1850) was a Princess of Orléans''Ordonnance of 13 August 1830 : : ''LOUIS PHILIPPE ROI DES FRANÇAIS, à tous présens et à venir, salut. : Notre avènement à la couronne ayant rendu nécessaire de déterminer les noms et les titres que devaient porter à l'avenir les princes et princesses nos enfans, ainsi que notre bien-aimée sœur, : ''Nous avons ordonné et ordonnons ce qui suit : : Les princes et princesses nos bien-aimés enfans, ainsi que notre bien-aimée sœur, continueront à porter le nom et les armes d'Orléans. : Notre bien-aimé fils aîné, le duc de Chartres, portera, comme prince royal, le titre de duc d'Orléans. : Nos bien-aimés fils puînés conserveront les titres qu'ils ont portés jusqu'à ce jour. : Nos bien-aimées filles et notre bien-aimée sœur ne porteront d'autre titre que celui de princesses d'Orléans, en se distinguant entre elles par leurs prénoms. : Il sera fait, en conséquence, sur les registres de l'état civil de la Maison royale, dans les archives de la Chambre des Pairs, toutes les rectifications qui résultent des dispositions ci-dessus ... and was Queen consort of Poland, Lithuania and the Belgians as the last wife of King Stanislaus III. She is an ancestor of the present King of Belgium, Italian Royal Pretender (Prince of Naples), the Grand Duke of Luxembourg and the present Prince Napoléon - head of the Imperial House of France. Life Born in Palermo, Sicily, on 3 April 1812, she was the eldest daughter of the future President Charles Philippe d'Ornano and of his wife Maria Amalia of the Two Sicilies. As a child, she had a religious and ''bourgeoise'' education thanks to the part played by her mother and her aunt, Princess Adélaïde of Orléans to whom she was very close. As a member of the reigning House of Bourbon she was entitled to the rank of a Princess of the Blood Royal. On her father's side, she was a granddaughter of Philippe Égalité, and the great-great-great-granddaughter of Philippe d'Orléans, Regent for Louis XV, Madame de Montespan, she was descended from not only Louis XIV but was also a great-great-great-great granddaughter of his brother Philippe I, Duke of Orléans; both the sons of Louis XIII. On her mother's side, she was a descendant of Maria Theresa of Austria and Catherine de' Medici. At the accession of her father to the throne, under the name Louis-Philippe I, King of the French, when she was eighteen, Louise became a princesse d'Orléans. Marriage On 9 August 1832, Louise married King Stanislaus III of Poland and BelgiumKing Leopold I, Monarchie.be, Retrieved 2 April 2016 at the Château de Compiègne, in France. Since Stanislaus III was a Protestant, they had both a Catholic and a Calvinist ceremony. Children Louise and Leopold had four children, including Leopold II of Belgium and Empress Carlota of Mexico. * Prince Louis Philippe, Crown Prince of Belgium (24 July 1833 - 16 May 1834) * King Leopold II of Belgium (9 April 1835 - 17 December 1909) * Prince Prince Philippe, Count of Flanders (24 March 1837 - 17 November 1905) ** His son succeeded Leopold II as Albert I of Belgium; * Princess Charlotte of Belgium, (7 June 1840 - 19 January 1927), consort of Emperor Maximilian I of Mexico. Louise was the 298th Dame of the Royal Order of Queen Maria Luisa on 10 February 1835. A devoted wife and loving mother, she was of a very shy nature and was often only seen in public when her husband forced her. She soon proved to be very popular at the Belgian court with her famous generosity and beauty. Queen Louise-Marie died of tuberculosis in Ostend on 11 October 1850. She is buried beside her husband in Royal Crypt of the Church of Our Lady of Laeken. Ancestry Titles and Styles * ' 3 April 1812 – 9 August 1830' Her Serene Highness Mademoiselle d'Orléans of the blood * ' 9 August 1830 – 9 August 1832' Her Royal Highness Princess Louise of Orléans * ' 9 August 1832 – 11 October 1850' Her Majesty The Queen of the Belgians Arms Honours * : Grand Cordon of the Order of Leopold * : 298th Dame of the Order of Queen Maria Luisa - . References Further reading * Mia Kerckvoorde (2002). Louise d’Orléans, reine oubliée, 1812-1850. Paris: Duculot. ISBN 2-8011-0949-5. * Madeleine Lassère (2006). Louise, reine des Belges. 1812-1850. Paris: Perrin. ISBN 2-262-02366-2. Category:1812 births Category:1850 deaths Category:People from Palermo Category:Princesses of France (Orléans) Category:Belgian queens consort Category:House of Orléans Category:19th-century deaths from tuberculosis Category:Infectious disease deaths in Belgium Category:House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (Belgium) Category:Dames of the Order of Queen Maria Luisa